


Summoning Set

by MacShea



Series: Little Witch [1]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic-Users, Sexual Content, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: Autumn uses a summoning spell, but she wasn't specific on who gets summoned. She finds herself faced with the Egyptian God Set. Smut happens.
Relationships: Set/OC, Seth/OC
Series: Little Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Summoning Set

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd. I was bored and really needed some Set porn. Debating on a sequel; let me know what you think.

Autumn looked over her notes one final time. The spell should have worked, but alas, apparently summoning wasn’t a magick in which she was strong. Sighing, she started turning off lights throughout the apartment as she considered her next move. Summoning a deity or demon to protect her from harassment at work and strengthen her financial freedom had been a long shot, even for a witch with her kind of family history. Entering her altar room, she was not prepared for the pissed-off man standing bound within her circle.

“Are you the one who summoned me?” asked the 6’2” dark haired male with piercing blue eyes. He was breathtaking, and he looked familiar.

“I did,” she replies, “Have we met? I swear I know you.”

“Little Witch,” he purrs at her, staring down at the 5’7” curvaceous female before him. Her hair appeared black until the firelight hit it causing it to glimmer purple. Her eyes held him captive, their blue-green eyes were perhaps one of the most beautiful things he had ever come across in his many millennia of existence. “I look like this because this is what you expect me to look like. Something about this form you associate with my power, with me,” he tells her, stepping as close as the ring of salt would allow. 

She was drawn closer, pulled by some mystical force, standing before him as close as possible without breaking the circle.

“What is your name Little Witch?” he asks in low tones, keeping his voice calm and non-threatening. Any witch who could summon and restrain him was worth having under his power.

“Autumn.”

“Autumn,” he rolls around in his mouth, testing the word, and she detected a hint of a Scottish accent. “It suits you. Care to let me free of this prison you have enslaved me within?”

“Tell me your name first,” she demands.

Rich masculine laughter filled the room as he threw his head back. “You summoned me, you should know me,” he reminds her mirth still present in his words.

“I cast a summoning, yes,” she whimpers as she breathes in his scent. It was dark and dangerous and Alpha.

“Then let me out and if it is within my realm of powers it will be yours. I am the Lord of Upper Egypt, God of deserts, chaos, and destruction, and I am a god of protection to those who worship me.” 

“Set,” Autumn whispers, realizing why he looked familiar, he looked like Gerard Butler. 

“In the flesh for the first time in almost two millennia.” He could smell her spike in arousal and visually follow the physical signs as her eyes dilated and her breathing increased. "Do you find this form attractive?” he purrs down at her and watched as she edged closer, rubbing out part of the circle.

“Why is this the form you choose my lord,” she breathlessly asks.

Reaching out he gently pokes her forehead, “It is what you think of when you hear my name, when you dream of me, and may I say that your dreams are some of the most wickedly sinful events I have experienced in a very long time. And Little Witch, you have not answered my question. Is this form attractive to you?” he lowly growls at her.

Seeing her nod, he reaches out and cups her jaw using the pressure to pull her into him, “Then let us work out a bargain. What is it you want of me?”

“If I think on it, can you see?” she whispers, and watching his single nod, she remembers. She remembers the touching at work, the words, the fear, and the promise of promotion only if she allows her boss to use her body.

Instantly Set is enraged, as if some mere mortal could own a witch of her power, a witch that was now his. “Mine!” he growls, lowering his head to brush her lips with his, “You have my word we will deal with this. You are under my protection from this day forth, if only you will worship me. Anything you want will be given to you, if only you use your magick for me. Release me from this circle Little Witch.”

“You have been released for some time now,” she grins, “And you knew it.”

“I did, but I wanted it to be a conscious choice for you,” he tells her as his hand slid up to caress her cheek, sliding up into her short purple hair and gripping it firmly.  
She gasped as her body’s reaction, at the desire to surrender to him, this powerful god with millennia of worshippers, he was here with her.

He smiled knowingly at the thoughts that ran through her mind, then stepped from the circle to lead her anywhere a proper claiming could take place. He found the door to her bedroom and pulled her in behind him.

No sooner had they stepped through the doors and closed them behind them, Set was upon her. One hand gripped her hair and the other crushed her body to his in a searing kiss. Autumn didn’t know whether it was the binding magick of the spell or his inescapable magnetism, but she melted into her god, her body on fire, cunt dripping wet. She hungered for his touch and instinctively knew that his sexual prowess would make a mockery of her sex life with anyone who came before him.

"No,” he growled into her skin as he kissed her neck and he began to remove her shirt.

“No?” she asks, unsure of the command.

Pulling back only far enough to look down into her eyes, he tells her, “You are never to think of those men again. They can’t give you what you need." His eyes held hers, and they glowed with unrestrained passion. "I can, and I will." He took her hand and placed it on his bulge. She felt it through his pants, every straining inch of it, and exhaled sharply. It was huge and hard as steel, easily the largest cock she had ever felt.

His hand slid up her inner thighs, under her simple skirt, where wetness greeted him well before he reached her pussy. Giving a masculine laugh, his fingers slid through her juices before plunging inside of her. She nearly came that instant, then whimpered when he withdrew them. He brought his wet fingers up to her face, proof of her arousal for him. The scent was intoxicating to him, rich in her pheromones.

“That’s right,” he murmured as he watched her suck his fingers, “I know what your body needs.” His other hand quickly finished removing her clothes, tossing them to be found later.

Now naked, she felt a sudden apprehension. Tensing, she had a moment of clarity, and Set felt her shutting down, “Wait!” she whispers, “Should we be doing this?”

“You are mine Little Witch,” he tells her firmly, backing her onto the bed and climbing over her, “You need this, and you can deny it all you want, but I, your lord and master, I know better.”

She sighed as his mouth closed over her sensitive nipple. His teeth bit gently down, sending bolts of pleasure through her body, and she arched into him with a sharp cry. He kissed his way down her belly before returning to her mouth. Lips barely brushing, he continues her enslavement to him, “Look at you. You would come if I just breathed on your clit.”

He rose up on his knees, looking her directly in the eyes challenging her, “Tell me you’ve felt this way with any other being, mortal or god, and I will stop.”

She felt his power, his authority over her and her body; it was there in his posture and presence. She became acutely aware of the disparity in their positions. She on her back, naked, legs spread, pussy exposed and glistening wet before this fully clothed and dominant god with the intense gaze of an alpha male. He was right, and she knew it. She had never felt such a reaction to any previous lover. She quickly closed off those thoughts and blushed, and Set had his answer, she belonged to him.

Smirking, he began to undress, not hurriedly, but with purpose. Beneath his attire was the body of a god, his movements revealed broad shoulders and well-defined muscles. He rose to remove his pants, and Autumn held her breath until he stood before her in all his glorious nudity. His erection stood large and proud like a thick pole, and her pussy throbbed to be filled with it.

Autumn began to squirm, her surrender inevitable. The spell and arousal had left her somewhere beyond words and communication. She pled with her eyes, and he obliged her, climbing over her with the grace of a serpent. His scent intoxicated her, the scent of male, of testosterone, of power. He nudged her thighs apart with his knees and gripped her hair for a deep kiss as he slowly entered her.

She broke the kiss to breathe through the pleasure/pain of being stretched by his huge cock. She felt painfully split apart, yet her body arched against him to take him deeper. She came almost instantly, her pussy rhythmically clenching around him. She cried out loudly as her body achieved a level of orgasmic satisfaction she’d never experienced.

When the throbbing began to ebb, her eyes opened to see Set looking down at her with amusement. Confused, she asked, “What?”

He smirked, before telling her, “I’m not even all the way in you yet.” Her eyes widened in surprise as he pressed in the last few inches, triggering another delicious wave of pleasure. She gasped for breath as he began to thrust into her, each movement bringing first pleasure and pain, and then only pleasure.

“Fuck, Little Witch,” he breathed in her ear, “Your pussy is so tight…it grips my cock like a glove.”

She was lost somewhere outside of rational thought. She clung to his larger body as he rocked against her, surrounding her and filling her. He played her body like a violin virtuoso, and her body crested and vibrated in a near-perpetual orgasmic state.

His breath quickened along with his thrusts, and she knew his own climax was near, “Wait,” she panicked, unsure of the consequences, “Don’t cum in me!” she begged.

Chuckling, Set gave a deep thrust making her moan, “You want me to cum in you,” he stated raggedly, never breaking his rhythm. And he was right, but…

“But, I don’t know what it will do to the spell,” she gasped between thrusts.

Set thrust harder, “You belong to me,” he tells her and gripped her hair, forcing me to look in his eyes. “That’s right look at me. You belong to me now, you serve me. Your pussy belongs to me. You’ll take my cum, and maybe someday I’ll even impregnate you and allow you to give me heirs,” he growls, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Yes,” she breathed in a hushed whisper, “Yours.”

With a hoarse growl, he claimed her, thrusting hard, pressing against her cervix. She felt the heavy thudding of his cock as it pulsed his seed deep in her womb, on and on for what seemed like an eternity. The intensity of his orgasm triggered her own, and her pussy clenched around him, milking him for every last drop of cum. In a surge of ecstatic pleasure, their cries filled the room, and they collapsed together in a sweaty pile.

Long moments passed, trying to regain their breath. Set was still semi-hard inside Autumn and she shifted slightly, but he held her tight. “No, keep my seed inside of you for as long as you can.” His hands brushed to hair from her forehead, and then skimmed down to rest on her tummy. “Someday I will see your belly all big and round with my child,” he softly comments as his big hand runs over her abdomen.

A million thoughts occurred to her all at once; however, focusing on the god above her, she felt regret for nothing, and content, she drifted off to sleep with her god still inside her.


End file.
